1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle display device.
2. Background Information
In a conventional four-wheel drive vehicle in which drive force distribution to the front and rear wheels and drive force distribution to the left and right wheels can be adjusted, there are known distribution display devices for a vehicle in which the state of drive force distribution to the front and rear wheels and the state drive force distribution to the left and right wheels are displayed on a liquid crystal screen (e.g., see 2007 Acura MDX Owner's Manual, ACURA, 2006/08/07, p. 77).